Resident Evil:Abomination
by SomethingIntheNothing
Summary: They have two completely different reasons to go, but once they arrive they realize they have to stop the insane woman calling herself "the Mother" from breeding humans with the infected and destroy the abominations already born. However, temptation, lies, and betrayal are everywhere...and Helena never expected to face her again. MutantFutaDeborahHelena JakeSherryClaire


_**Resident Evil: Abomination**_

October 13th, 2014 **Steelport airlines**

Helena Harper swallowed down a mouthful of coffee, the steaming hot liquid ravaging her mouth and throat as it went down. She ignored the pain, eyes on the cheesy, checkered table in front of her as she thought of the girl she had killed. The sister she killed. _Her_ sister. She missed Deborah more than anything. Her little baby sister who lit up the room with her smile, who never judged her for anything she did...who was there for her when she came out even though her father threatened to disown.

The girl had been her emotional balance for longer than she could remember. Helena's hands trembled at the memory. Her soft wet hand in Helena's, delicate and small like the real Deborah's, her strange and unfamiliar eyes wide as she screamed and shrieked in some unknown beastly language. Her slipping away into the unknown depths.

Helena gnashed her teeth together with frustration, forcing back tears and forced down another burning mouthful of coffee. She hung her head, her dark brunette hair hanging in front of her face, hoping her hair would hide the tears dripping down her cheeks. Crying was a weakness after all. It's what made men think women needed protecting, she could hold off on her own. She bit her bottom lip, _why the fuck did I let you go!? You were my every day, the only one I had! _She dug her nails into her hair, internally screaming at herself. _Stop thinking about her. She's the past. Stop thinking about her. She's gone. She was gone then. It wasn't her. _She could practically hear Leon and Hannigan. A smile twisted her lips, those two…she shook her head and sniffled softly.

"Helena Harper?" A soft, gentle voice asked from a short distance, Helena's had snapped over and she caught sight of a familiar figure. Sherry Birkin and the angry boy who had been with her a year ago. What was he still doing around? She wiped away the tears that had escaped her and coughed awkwardly. Shit. She felt a rush of humiliation, her strong image was probably ruined and the woman's respect for her was most likely gone. The girl's bright smile seemed to lift her spirits...What a charismatic woman. Her soft blue eyes held no judgment, only the gentle understanding of a woman who would make a great mother if she planned to be one. Helena still couldn't get over the fact that this woman was older than her, even if it was only two or three years. She stood and brushed herself off.

"That would be me and you're Sherry Birkin, if I remember correctly," The girl smiled again and took her hand, her expression bright and hopeful. "It's nice to see you again," She turned her attention to the menacing-looking man behind her. He was as troublesome-looking as when she first saw him. Incredibly tall, scarred on his right cheek, and named Jake if she remembered correctly. He had tried to fight Leon when he thought he was going to hurt Sherry back then. Maybe he had some honor after all. She wondered vaguely what he was doing here. "You're...Jake, right?"

"Yep," He muttered, his hands stuffed in his coat. Sherry jammed an elbow into his ribcage and he scowled fiercely before sighing. "Yes lady, I'm Jake, Jake Muller nice to meet ya'," He thrust his hand out stiffly. Helena smiled weakly and laughed a tiny bit, shaking his hand, making sure her grip matched his. Was she witnessing the whipping of a partner in a relationship? She smirked wider at the thought, remembering how dark and roguish Jake had seemed when she first met him. Now he seemed like a puppy getting scolded by its owner.

"Did you wait long," Sherry chirped, "It took a while to find this little café! I didn't have your number either, although I could have just contacted Hanniga-" Helena interrupted her nervous speaking with a huge laugh. She pat the older woman on the shoulder and shook her head. Sherry really had made her in a much better mood.

"No, you didn't bother me and make me wait. Have a seat, we can depart soon," Helena gestured to the seat across from her. Sherry nodded and did as told eagerly, taking off her mittens and rubbing her pink hands together. Sherry had in fact arrived on time, Helena had dropped in early. She had wanted to grab a cup of coffee before they departed to face the unknown depths that awaited them. She was clueless about this mission, knowing only that it was somewhere near and Alaska and it involved the production of B.O.W's. That was all she _needed _to know. She had slipped through the light snow, and practically raced to get in doors before heading into a café close to the waiting area. The place was crowded, but she had managed to get a seat with three empty ones avaliable for her partner. She hadn't expected it to be Sherry who walked in. It was still a bit crowded now, but not too bad compared to the chaos that had been present earlier. Jake plopping down heavily next to her. " Cold out there?" The girl nodded excitedly, and before she could talk again she spoke, "Has Hannigan spoken to you about this mission yet Sherry," the girl nodded one again. Helena just wanted to finish her cup of coffee, get on the plane and head to wherever this island they were so supposed to was.

"Yes, I didn't expect to be paired up with you though. I specifically asked for this mission." Sorry if I gaped when I first saw you," She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, then jumped, hitting the cafe table slightly. Jake was smirking. "Don't pinch me Jake, you're such a baby," Sherry muttered. Helena chuckled, one would think they were kids partaking in young love. "This boy," Jake muttered to himself, something about being a man, and Sherry continued unfazed, her tone getting more serious as she spoke, "is in trouble with the superiors, he decided he'd pick up illegal work and got apprehended assisting some B.O.W dealers down in Mexico. I was able to convince them his skills could be used in a much better place rather than in a prison fist fight." Jake was grinning. At this news Helena's expression turned from one of amusement to one of anger. Here she thought this arrangement would work great.

"I won't work with him anywhere near me if that's the case," Helena hissed. Sherry's eyes widened and Jake stared straight back into her eyes. The girl clearly wasn't told about her sister, about how her baby girl was turned into one of those fucking monsters. And people like Jake protected them! He seemed unfazed by her, but his hand tightened around Sherry's arm. His ice blue eyes were unwavering as he stared back. "I won't have someone who helped dish out B.O.W's willingly anywhere near me." Jake didn't say anything, Sherry seemed devastated.

"Please don't make me beg," she said softly. "He's a friend. He either works with us, or he's put in prison. I need to go on this mission. He can't go to prison." She felt no pity for the man. He was disgusting, a pig just like the people who killed her sister. She didn't change her facial expression at all, determined to make this man go where he belonged. Perhaps she was overreacting, but she didn't care. She was already in a horrible depression about Deborah, she had been since the girl's birthday three days before.

"Prison is where he should be, I'd give him worse if I could," She hissed, and Sherry didn't say anything, avoiding her eyes. Why did Sherry want to go so badly anyways?

"Shut the hell up," Jake snapped, "I'll leave if it's such a big deal. I had no idea they were tossin' around those friggin monsters, I took the job because it paid me big money. I didn't do it to spread bioterrorism or whatever. I'd choose prison over your bitchy attitude right now any day. What are ya, on your menstrual cycle or somethin'? Sherry wanted to get here so bad, she pushed through all the fuckin people in this airport, to get to this stupid little café, to go on a mission, with you, and help-" Helena's face screwed up with disdain and she eyed him. Then Sherry whose face was in her hands barked at Jake to stop talking. Jake's blue eyes softened along with Helena's at the sight of the girl crying. Jake cared more about her then she thought. She ran her eyes down the jagged scar on his cheek, thinking over what she had just heard, and then noted the expression on the man's face and the determined anger that had been in his voice. Sherry was evidently here for a reason.

"Fine then. You can come. But if you think I'll let you hurt one of us..." She almost yelled when she noticed he wasn't paying attention, but decided not to make a bigger scene then she already had, she grabbed his arm when she noticed his eyes were still on Sherry, he shook it off with an angry expression. "Listen asshole, listen closely. I'll only say this once. If you fucking think you can hurt us, or make us work while you lay idly back you're wrong. You are going to labor and work off what you've done," her knuckles were white as she gripped him, "And if I see you even speak kindly to the dealers we're dealing with I'll put a fucking bullet in your head!"

_You need to calm down_, relax Helena, a part of her brain whispered. She exhaled deeply, she hated those things more than anything. Bio organic weapons...A vision of her mutated sister dangling from her hand, screaming and struggling sparked in front of her eyes. Watching her fall into the darkness...she shook with rage and sadness. She would never forgive Simmons, the scientists who did it, or herself. She could only imagine the pain Deborah felt, imagine what they did to her...she was only nineteen when she died. It was all her fault…the guilt flowed in and she slumped.

"I'll find another mission to do if he bothers you so muc-" Sherry began to speak, her eyes downcast. Helena took a mouthful of cooling coffee down, almost wishing she could have that burn again. It tasted good.

"Sherry, n-" Jake started to interrupt, eyes wide. Sherry's head turned fast, and the expression on her face was one Helena couldn't read. She seemed mad, but it didn't seem to really be at Jake. Was it at Helena? The coldness hidden in the girls blue eyes said yes, it was all on Helena. She didn't look at Jake, but she leaned very slightly into him.

"Be quiet Jake, just…be quiet. Just let her decide, she's an adult after all," Sherry snapped and Helena bristled. Jake crossed his arms. Jake seemed annoyed, perhaps because Helena's anger towards him or perhaps because Sherry seemed short-tempered now. Helena sighed and stood, she didn't have to like Jake…and she didn't mind Sherry even though the girl had just annoyed her. That tone she had taken a second ago. _She's an adult after all._ The bitter tone and resentment towards Helena…she shook her head. All over a crush on some man who probably didn't give a damn about her.

"Come on then. We have a plane to catch. It leaves in thirty minutes." Sherry put her mittens back on and was right behind her.

_-Sherry -_

Helena was unsuspecting. Sherry exhaled in relief as she followed the woman, Jake gave her a weak smile. He was so much better at lying then she was. She wasn't supposed to be here. And she certainly wasn't supposed to be involved in this case. They had denied her the right to have this mission and for once she spoke with Jake, who she had been seeing more than usual of lately, they put their heads together and made a plan. That was a _week _ago. The stern, cold woman who was supposed to be Helena's partner had taken a little nap. They'd get in trouble once authorities found out but for now…Jake especially considering what he had been going through lately what with his B.O.W involvements. Her heart pounded faster. _Thank you Jake…_They had deemed her too emotionally crippled by what was involved in the case. Claire…her heart sped up at the memory of the woman, she'd finally get to see the woman she admired more than anything."So do you know what this mission is about Helena?" She chirped softly, feeling incredibly guilty for the lies she was telling this woman. About Jake and about her.

"Not really, I was told Hannigan would fill me once I reached Alaska. I was actually hoping you'd tell me. I took it simply because it involved B.O.W's…" _I wonder what that's about. _ Sherry nodded, and eyed the people around her as she shoved past the citizens in the crowded port. She hoped desperately that there would be no Leon Kennedy or Chris Redfield here soon to grab her and drag her back home. She was going to be the one to protect Claire this time. _I'll finally get to see her again. And she'll get to meet Jake. I bet she'd be good for him._

"Let me fill you in as best as I can. It's on an island near Alaska called Sine. An unknown woman who calls herself "the Mother" has been breeding humans with B.O.W's "At this Helena's face scrunched up with distaste and Sherry had to agree. She could only imagine how horrifying it must be, having to have such a precious and intimate act forced upon you by a monster. "They've also captured one of the leaders of Terra Save named Claire Redfield. She's the reason why I wanted this mission. I need to find and help her…she's important to me." Helena held her gaze, "I need to do it _before _they breed those things with _her._"

"When did that happen?" Helena asked softly.

"Four days ago. I wanted the job at first because I haven't been active lately and I wanted to get out on the field again. But once I found out she was involved I knew I had to do it." The brunette nodded. "This woman sounds filthy."

"What would a zombie human baby look like," Helena stiffened at the sound of Jake thoughtful voice. She once again cursed him for being an idiot and helping that man, and for speaking. "Would it have little tentacle arms. Aww, that sounds kinda cute." Sherry gave him a look but he was looking around the airport. She squeezed the tickets in her pocket. _Please stop talking Jake._ "My ideal zombie girlfriend would have big boobs and would _not _be rotting. Maybe like a tentacle chic." Sherry was disgusted for a moment, Jake was such a little pig sometimes. She smacked his shoulder, and Helena turned a freezing gaze onto him.

"Shut the hell up asshole," Helena said calmly and then marched over to one of the many seats to wait for their ride to Alaska. She looked furious. Sherry wondered vaguely what Alaska was like, cold, she hoped. She loved the snow more than anything.

"I've been a bit curious about that though Sher bear, has it happened yet? Has this crazy chic figured out how to do it," Jake asked, actually seeming curious. Sherry shook her head, she had no idea at all. The idea of such a thing occurring was disgusting and…impossible. From what she saw, none of those things had the proper parts to have sexual intercourse anyways.

"We don't know that yet. We're being sent to investigate for that reason." Helena seemed to be deep in thought.

"It seems to me that she's going to fuck them as well. What a freak," Helena said softly, "those creatures shouldn't be touched with a fifty foot fucking pole. It's highly unlikely that her attempts were successful. She's going to get herself killed. And I'm going to be the one to capture that raving lunatic and put a bullet in her. Whether she's distributing them or not, if she's interacting with them in any way that's not murdering them then we have a problem." Jake glanced at her, and Sherry coughed softly.

"What made you hate them so much?"

"They ruined my life. They took away the only light in it and destroyed it."

"That why you were crying?" Jake asked quietly. The speaker overhead announced the arrival of their plane and Helena stayed silent, not responding. She seemed almost a little annoyed at the mention of her tears. "Sorry about whatever happened," His hazel eyes were filled with pity. He shifted the bag on his back. "And my name's Jake, not asshole." Helena still said nothing, picking up her own bag and heading towards the bag check and body scan. Sherry followed, and then Jake right after.

Something told Sherry that this was going to be a very long mission. And a very troublesome one


End file.
